1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually operated laminating apparatus for wrapping a laminate about a curved edge of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In state of the art countertop laminate attaching apparatus, a substrate is placed upon a table and a sheet of laminate is adhesively attached thereto. The usual 90.degree. rounded top front edge of the substrate extends laterally from the table along with a segment of the laminate to be adhered thereto. A source of heat, nominally radiant heat, is applied to the segment of laminate to heat it and render it pliable. An edge member, which may be pivotally attached to the table, is rotated downwardly to come into contact with the now pliable laminate and bend and guide it about the 90.degree. rounded top front edge of the substrate. The guiding action produces essentially continuing progressive contact between the laminate and the substrate to effect a good bond with the interposed adhesive.
For substrate edges which are rounded to 180.degree., the edge member may be rotated for an additional 90.degree.. However, due to the mechanical complexity attendant the commensurate travel and rotation of such edge member, difficulties often exist in applying sufficient pressure against the terminal edge of the laminate to ensure an adequate bond at the end of the 180.degree. curve. The edge members will also have a tendency to slide along the laminate due to the mechanical complexity; such sliding movement may mar or otherwise deface the laminate.
Conventional sources of heat for heating the heat activated adhesive, such as radiant lamps, present a problem of heat application to ensure uniform heating along the full curvature of the bend. To solve the latter problem, the edge member may be heated to transmit heat to the underlying substrate and interposed adhesive.